<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Send Dunes by SubtextEquals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393742">Send Dunes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals'>SubtextEquals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Sexting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:16:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus accidentally texts Sirius to "send dunes." Somehow he's not surprised at what Sirius sends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Send Dunes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got this from a prompt generator I was playing around with. Then I had to write it. As for what the prompt was, you'll see!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus awoke with a headache. This wasn’t unexpected given how much firewhiskey he’d consumed last night. He didn’t usually drink on his own but he made exceptions, especially after being sacked.</p><p>His phone buzzed at him. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he grabbed it.</p><p>When he and Lily introduced cell phones to their friends, he thought it a success. It was convenient. It stopped people from apparating everywhere and gave their owls a break. It also was really annoying in the morning. Remus then saw the time and amended that statement. It was really annoying around noon.</p><p>The first text he saw was from James, which was: <i>I still haven’t heard from Sirius. Please tell me you haven’t been busy all day.</i></p><p>The text before that was: <i>Is Sirius with you? We were supposed to have breakfast and then he texted me and said something’s come up and that’s the last I heard.</i></p><p>Now fully awake, Remus looked with concern to his other texts. These were from Sirius and he saw with relief that the last one was about half an hour ago.</p><p>
  <i>are you ready yet?</i>
</p><p>Brow now deeply furrowed, Remus scanned the previous texts and groaned. He had, at some point last night, texted Sirius “send dunes.”</p><p>Sirius’s response: <i>give me a minute</i></p><p>Around 6am he followed up with: <i>ready</i></p><p>Ten minutes later: <i>you’re asleep aren’t you?</i></p><p>This morning: <i>I’m going to burn up here</i></p><p>Remus first texted James not to worry, he knew where Sirius was, and he’d handle it. Then, after steadying himself, he texted Sirius.</p><p>
  <i>I’d say please tell me you’re not where I think you are, but I know that’s a lost cause.</i>
</p><p>Sirius’s reply came quickly. <i>don’t spoil the fun</i> followed by a winking emoticon.</p><p>Before Remus could reply, the next text came.</p><p>
  <i>wish you were here</i>
</p><p>And then came the picture. Sirius lounged on a towel, surrounded by sand. He must have levitated the phone to get this picture, Merlin only knew how he’d managed it all because there was a clear view of the crest of the dune but also all of Sirius’s body. <i>All</i> of it because he had stripped bare.</p><p>Remus moaned. While he desperately wanted to use his hand to do something else, he texted Sirius back.</p><p>
  <i>If you’re not here in half an hour, you’ll be sorry.</i>
</p><p>Sirius, ever prompt when it came to sex, responded at once. <i>what are you going to do?</i></p><p>All sorts of punishments sprang to Remus’s mind and he knew they’d enjoy each and every one of them.</p><p>
  <i>You’ll find out.</i>
</p><p>Then Remus took off his pants. He wasn’t in a desert, but that was hardly an obstacle. He wasn’t sending dunes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>